<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je t'aime by MissAmande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803119">Je t'aime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande'>MissAmande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt de la Saint Valentin [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man in the High Castle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fear, Love, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de John lorsqu'il rencontre Helen du monde alternatif ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Smith/John Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt de la Saint Valentin [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je t'aime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alors ce texte a été écrit sur le prompt "Passion". Lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode où John rencontre Helen du monde libre, je l'ai trouvé perdu, on avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas comment agir face à une femme qui l'aimait encore. D'où ce texte où j'ai voulu montrer ce qui pourrait se passer dans son esprit. J'espère que ça vous plaira !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle l’avait embrassé avec la fougue des débuts, ce n’était pas un simple baiser, c’était quelque chose de passionné, d’ardant, qui faisait battre le cœur plus vite et qui faisait bouillir le sang dans les veines. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas été embrassé de la sorte ? Elle l’avait fait de façon si naturel et le Nazi avait senti ses jambes faillir sous lui et il s’était accroché un peu plus fort à la portière de sa voiture. Son esprit avait du mal à accepter cette réalité où Helen l’aimait encore, où elle le désirait encore. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que sa femme restait avec lui parce qu’elle était son amie avant tout, sa partenaire, son alliée, mais elle n’était plus sa moitié, elle n’était plus son épouse. Il dormait sur le canapé dans son bureau, elle acceptait difficilement qu’il la touche, et elle ne l’embrassait plus, juste de temps en temps un baiser fugace sur la joue. Il n’y avait plus cet amour entre eux, il n’y avait plus cette flamme qui avait brûlé dans leur cœur et qui les avait animé même pendant les heures plus sombres de la guerre. Il fut un temps où ils faisaient l’amour tous les jours, ils étaient attirés l’un vers l’autre comme deux aimants, et malgré les années qui passaient leur désir ne s’était jamais tari, il la trouvait toujours magnifique bien que quelques rondeurs se soient installées sur ses hanches, il la trouvait encore plus belle à chaque minute qui passait. Mais maintenant, après toutes les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversé, tout cet amour semblait avoir disparu et John ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, qu’elle le regarde à nouveau comme cette Helen le regardait à cet instant, avec envie, avec passion.</p><p>- Je sais pourquoi tu es rentré. Lança Helen après leur baiser.</p><p>Son regard était plein de promesses, et John était faible. Alors il la suivit et pendant un moment il crut être retombé en arrière, quand Helen et lui laissaient leur passion parler. Néanmoins il devait avouer qu’il était un peu perdu, il avait l’impression de ne plus savoir embrasser, de ne plus savoir comment répondre à autant de désir. Lorsqu’elle le tira vers la chambre, il la suivit d’un pas raide, il avait perdu confiance en lui et cette réalisation soudaine le choqua. Il se doutait bien qu’il était un homme attirant, Helen le lui avait souvent dit, il avait déjà remarqué les regards lancés dans sa direction par les femmes. Cependant à cet instant, il n’était plus sûr de lui. Et s’il n’était plus à la hauteur ? C’était étrange de faire face à des doutes pareils, il n’avait jamais douté là-dessus, c’était normal de penser qu’on n’était plus assez jeune pour ces choses-là mais penser qu’on n’était plus digne ou apte à faire l’amour était absolument ridicule.</p><p>Ses mains tremblaient et quand ses habits tombèrent laissant entrevoir sa peau, il se sentit vulnérable, pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait peur qu’Helen le voit nu. Est-ce que toutes ces épreuves qu’il avait subies lui avaient volé toute sa fierté et sa confiance en lui ? C’était absurde ! Ne voyait-elle pas qu’il était laid ou était-ce lui, qui confronté à cette réalité, se trouvait affreux ? Mais les questions, les peurs et les doutes s’envolèrent de son esprit lorsqu’Helen caressa son visage avec tendresse avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa submerger par les émotions. Cette Helen aimait John, il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont ses mains parcouraient son corps avec révérence, au timbre de sa voix quand elle chuchotait son nom. Elle était sauvage aussi, plus démonstrative, il se sentait désiré à cet instant et c’était si fort qu’il en avait les larmes aux yeux et elles finirent par s’échapper et tracer quelques sillions silencieux sur ses joues lorsque les mots qu’il avait tant voulu entendre depuis la mort de Thomas quittèrent les lèvres d’Helen : Je t’aime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>